twin_princess_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Ljungqvist
Alexander “Alex” Ljungqvist is primary character in the Weather Makers Universe. He is a worker for the Ministry of Windmill Operations. Identity Information Gender:.......Male Race:...........Doggle (lesser) Age:.............21* Coat Color:..Sky Blue Eye Color:....Blue Height:..........73cm *As of five years after the Blessing of the Sun is restored. Life History Alex was born in the Twisting Winds County of the Highlands Duchy. His father does silver-based photography and his mother was a mail carrier but since retired. He became known to have particularly good ears. He was quickly able to learn the several languages spoken within the Windmill Kingdom and surrounding countries, navigate even the trickiest winds, and even could recognize different configurations of windmill machinery by sound. His talents caught the attention of the Ministry of Windmill Operations, and he was offered a chance to enlist. This was the best opportunity for a commoner to rise in the feudal ranks, and his family encouraged him to take it. He accepted the offer. He began his career in his home county as a wind courier, delivering messages through the ever hazardous winds blowing through its chaotic terrain. Eventually, he was transferred to Windmill Castle and works in the central command center as a dispatcher. Personality Alex is a high-strung individual believing the universe conspires against him. Things seem to go wrong to spite him and he is expected to clean up the mess. In fact, the strangest calamities seem to gravitate towards him, leading some to believe he is a jinx. Some have even suggested he was dumped off on the castle. It has led to him being a bit of worrier, thinking of how things can go wrong. Some might call it being paranoid, but things often do go wrong. He also has little tolerance for stupid mistakes, even from his superiors since there is enough trouble without unforced errors. When things are out of control, he can suffer breakdowns and panic attacks. He can go into a frenzy trying any and all possible solutions. He carriers odd collections of items he thinks might be helpful: fishing line, flares, a boomerang, etc. There is no telling when they might come in handy. Again, some might call it weird, but it is surprising how often a boomerang can come in handy. Relationships Alex has an abrasive relationship with many windmill barons due to his constant prodding on proper maintenance, but this has made him the favorite of the new Margrave. His closest friend is Bonnie Hofer who works alongside him. She often talks him down when he gets more frantic even if that includes a sharp slap in the face. His dispatch work has him working with Otto Jäger as he ferries parts and equipment to the different windmills. He also developed a friendship with Nicole Dupré when she entered the Royal Court and spent as much time with the Ministry workers as possible. When the Windmill Kingdom and Drop Kingdom started working jointly to investigate the weather, Alex found a friend in Franklin Santiago. Franklin is also a nervous one, and the two often “worry together”. Trivia Alex is named for the 1st named storm of the 2004 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:Original Characters Category:Weather Makers Universe Category:Writer Seeking Artist